El otro
by Giny Scully
Summary: Es un fanfic navideño, no sé como resumirlo. Brennan, Booth, las navidades futuras y los miedos presentes. Feliz día de Reyes.


**Disclainer:** "El otro"es un fanfic basada en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y Parker son propiedad intelectual de su creador HH y de la cadena Fox, los demas son míos. Se siente. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos. RST. Booth/Brennan.

**Nota: **Había una vez un reto y la extraña idea de que todos los fanfic que saldrían de ese reto serían iguales. Y entonces aparecí yo. Si no entiendes nada al principio, tranquilo, les paso a todos, pero prometo que todo tiene sentido al final. El reto incluía tres palabras: monedas, muérdago y mesa. La temática navideña. Y ya me diréis si fuera o dentro de carácter. Yo no tengo ningún problema en imaginármelos así.

Por cierto, en un parte del fanfic escribo "el no se que de un tío italiano" hablo de la sucesión de Fibonacci.

**Escrito en diciembre de 2009.**

**

* * *

  
**

**El otro**

Sabía que no le iba a gustar. Lo sabía desde el mismo momento en que vio la ecografía donde se vislumbraba con nitidez que iba a tener una princesita.

Bones estaba increíblemente tranquila, como siempre. Pero él, él había ido al campo de tiro esa misma mañana y había quitado todo el muérdago de la casa.

Como se atreviera a ponerle un solo dedo encima dentro de su casa... No respondía de sus actos.

Bren le había recomendado que se tomara unas hierbas relajantes que la dieron la última vez que fue a Guatemala. Y dijo algo sobre que era ley de vida. Él la agradeció profundamente que por lo menos no hablara sobre el ciclo reproductivo de la humanidad.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido?

¿Cómo podía ocurrir aquello en Navidad?

La casa estaba increíblemente bien decorada… Bones había conseguido con el paso de los años una técnica perfecta en la preparación de la Navidad. Según ella todo era técnica, según él es que la gustaba demasiado ser Mama Noel.

Ella jamás reconoció ese hecho, aunque llevara toda la mañana metida en la cocina.

Sólo en Navidad la doctora Temperance Brennan se permitía ser un ama de casa normal. O algo parecido. Y él se dedicaba a no hacer nada.

Era la tradición.

El inmenso árbol que presidía el salón era una verdadera obra de arte, ligeramente asimétrica allí donde llegaban los pequeños. La mesa estaba primorosamente decorada con centros de mesa hechos a mano, según el no se que de un tío italiano, que habían estado haciendo Bren y los niños en Acción de Gracias. Y en cada esquina y escondrijo había un puñado de monedas de chocolate puestas por él mismo, tradición familiar de la que sus nietos se habían hecho cargo sin problema. Hank y Linnette eran la alegría de aquella casa.

Cuando Parker anuncio que su novia estaba embarazada Brennan se enfado mucho, no fue la mejor noticia que podían haber recibido, ninguno de los dos había terminado sus estudios o tenían estabilidad económica, o no sé que. Nunca supo exactamente hasta donde llego Parker a estudiar, él se quedo cuando termino la facultad la primera vez. El tema lo llevó Brennan y tenía la extraña sensación de que su hijo era un squints, pero un squints con buen pelo y que sabía jugar al hockey. Era un hombre excepcional y un padre entregado. Su hijo siempre le había hecho feliz.

Era un hombre afortunado. Tenía una esposa que le amaba más que a su ciencia. Dos hijos estupendos, listos a rabiar. Y dos nietos que le habían salvado de la locura cuando su niña se fue…

El timbre sonó y como cada Navidad "Jingle bell" resonó en toda la casa.

No podía ser cierto.

No podía estar pasando aquello.

Él no estaba preparado.

Mientras que Christine vivió en casa, él podía tenerlo todo controlado, o por lo menos pensar que lo tenía todo controlado. Podía amenazar a sus novios y protegerla de los moscones indeseables. Aún recordaba con vivido dolor mezclado con ardiente admiración cuando su niña, con 17 años, anunció que se iba a la universidad de Berkeley, a la otra punta del país.

Cuatro años sin dormir y ahora aquello.

Vio como Bren se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta limpiándose las manos en su delantal de "genio en casa" mientras le gritaba algo sobre su inteligencia y si no le daba para abrir la puerta.

Se ponía nerviosa cuando tenía más de dos cazuelas en el fuego.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue la voz de su hija gritando mientras abrazaba a su madre en el hall, también oyó una voz masculina que no podía reconocer, que no quería reconocer.

El primer hombre que su niña llevaba a casa por Navidad.

Sabía que no le iba a gustar. Lo sabía desde el mismo momento en que vio la ecografía donde se vislumbraba con nitidez que él iba a ser padre de una niña.

Fin


End file.
